Rocelyn
Appearance Human: ''A slim, slight figure dressed in dark leather from head to toe, Rocelyn stands a little on the shorter and more diminuative side of the height and weight scale. Her face is pale, lightly freckled, and girlishly pretty, the only notable thing being a dimple in her left cheek when she smiles. Her long mane of black hair is pulled into a neat ponytail, and her eyes are an unusual amber in color. ''Worgen: ''Her worgen form is more of a mottled dark and light gray than the typical black, and she has notably light markings around her eyes and lower jaw. Her mane is long, unkempt, and unruly, and it isn't unusual to find a few stray leaves or twigs stuck in it. The only thing that remains remarkably the same about Rocelyn when she changes is the color of her eyes. 'Personality' Extremely independant, Rocelyn has always gone about viewing the world in her own way and on her own terms. She is usually quite cheerful, enthusiastic, and energetic, and can be compared to a wound up spring when she is attempting to learn everything that she possibly can about a new environment or person. Rocelyn is often the first person to go up to a stranger and shake their hand and introduce herself, and is an expert in communication, extracting information, and giving advice. Her casual nature, nosiness, curiosity, and naivety can often get her into trouble, and her constantly whirling mind often has her thinking and assuming things about others based on the way that they treat her. She has a tendency to get very nervous, and can be forgetful. Rocelyn's ultimate desire is freedom; any restraint upon what she considers her freedom will bring out an angry, aggressive, and hurtful person. 'Family' ''Rocelyn's family found themselves a new home among the citizens of Stormwind after Gilneas was officially crumbled under the encroaching Forsaken and Worgen attacks. Currently, these are the surviving members: *''Mother ''- Mercy Elizabeth Lockheart (nee Blackwood). A notable Gilnean merchant, Mercy is open-minded and free-spirited, often donning strange and foreign fabrics in the spirit of business and creativity. She birthed both of her children when she was quite young and because of that, is only in her late thirties to early forties. Mercy has always been more of a tasteful artist than a merchant, and raised all of her children to be proud of who they are and open to new concepts and tastes. She was unharmed in the Worgen attack. *''Father ''- Vincent Elliot Lockheart. Vincent had always been stricter and more serious than his wife, only softening under her insistence and his love for her and his family. Vincent is around ten years older than Mercy and thus has a different outlook on the way the world works, and is much more pragmatic and close-minded than his gentle wife. Vincent became a feral worgen upon contracting the worgen curse, but was eventually permanently cured alongside Rocelyn due to the help of the Night elves. *''Sister'' - Being played by another person; under 'construction' unless stated otherwise! *''Brother'' - Joseph Matthias Lockheart. Only a toddler, Joseph is often found clinging to his mother's skirts, his father's leg, or playing in the mud, and is more of a spoiled brat than anything. Joseph is Vincent's pride and joy, and is the final child of the Lockheart family. After the Worgen attack on Gilneas and the eventual breaking away from their cloistered home, Joseph has taken to calling his father 'puppy' and riding upon one of his large shoulders. He was unharmed in the Worgen attack. Category:Worgen Category:Alliance Rogue